


A Promise That I'll Keep

by KisVani



Category: Riese the Series
Genre: F/M, Human!Fenrir, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фенрир не простой волк, порой он может быть и человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise That I'll Keep

Он меняется в те ночи, в которые звезды падают: в самом начале весны, когда от правой руки созвездия Грид небо прочерчивают яркие полосы. Звездопад, называемый Искрами Богов.  
Риз не уверена, почему происходит именно так, а сам Фенрир не говорит. Он бы не заговорил и в первый раз, если бы она не попыталась его убить. Он бы не заговорил, если бы в той потасовке Риз не одержала верх.  
Фенрир, пусть она и не знала этого, становился человеком в ночи звездопада. В тот раз, когда Риз все узнала, он пытался уйти, как делал до этого, но они бежали от погони трое суток подряд, и сил не осталось уже ни на что.  
Сначала Риз решила, что измученное сознание обманывает ее. Потом — что на них напали. И только помешав Фенриру в людском обличии исчезнуть со стоянки, она получила ответы… после того, как он все же немного прикрылся. Самого волка это не беспокоило, как и холод, но Риз сомневалась, что сможет чувствовать себя уверенно, глядя на обнаженного мужчину.  
— Ты кое-чего не знаешь о королевских волках, — сказал Фенрир тогда, — мы не просто звери.  
Риз рассмеялась и ответила:  
— Знаешь, я уже догадалась.  
Фенрир тяжело вздохнул. Риз бы обязательно рассказали о тайне, что хранил имперский дом. Стоило ей стать старше, отпраздновать еще один День Рождения, и она бы узнала. По крайней мере, так сказал Фенрир.  
В ту ночь они немного поговорили, и Риз больше не чувствовала, что ведет монолог, разговаривая с бессловесным зверем, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
— Секта боялась вас и потому потребовала, чтобы Амара уничтожила всех королевских волков, верно? — спросила Риз, подбрасывая хворост в крошечный костерок.  
Она надеялась, что им удалось уйти от погони достаточно далеко, чтобы теперь позволить себе хотя бы согреться.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Фенрир. — Меня там не было. К счастью.  
А потом они разговаривали о прошедших годах в бегах, об упадке Элизии и о том, что даже мятежники преследуют свои интересы.  
— Я буду человеком каждую ночь, пока не завершится звездопад, — сказал Фенрир.  
— Отлично, — ответила Риз, — теперь хоть пару дней в год я смогу поболтать с живым человеком.  
— Я не человек, — сказал Фенрир, — по крайней мере, не всегда человек.  
Риз затушила костер перед тем, как лечь спать: рассвет близился, и она собиралась проспать весь день, чтобы отправиться в путь ночью. Потому что так было безопаснее, а не потому, что ей хотелось идти вместе с человеком, а не волком. По крайней мере, она сама себе объясняла все именно так.  
Риз разбудил Фенрир. Он надел кое-что из ее одежды и смотрелся… забавно.  
— Рад, что смог повеселить тебя, — сказал Фенрир, — но нам пора идти.  
Риз кивнула в ответ.  
Они пробирались по лесным тропам всю ночь. В просветах между еще голыми ветвями виднелось ясное небо, с которого срывались звезды.  
— Я знаю, что это только камни, летающие в пустоте за пределами мира, — сказала Риз, — что они не имеют никакого отношения к созвездиям… но иногда хочется верить, что это правда звезды падают на землю.  
— Вера в невозможное — только она у нас и осталась, — ответил Фенрир, и Риз прекрасно поняла, что он говорит вовсе не о звездопаде.  
Они шли до самого утра, и днем, когда Риз спала, ей снился ее волк. Не в облике зверя, а как человек. И теперь они не только разговаривали. Проснувшись, она поняла, что краснеет, глядя на свернувшегося клубком Фенрира.  
Риз никогда в плотском смысле не интересовали ни мужчины, ни женщины. В ту пору, когда иные переживают романтические влюбленности, она интересовалась другими вещами. Ей случалось делить постель с другим человеком. Раз — ради интереса — еще в королевском дворце, и после, в лагере мятежников, — из желания доказать самой себе, что она жива. Сны интимного содержания порой приходили к ней, но впервые она предавалась страсти с кем-то конкретным.  
— Ты последний в своем роде, — сказала Риз.  
Фенрир лишь пожал плечами.  
Сегодня была третья и последняя ночь звездопада. Скоро еще на год волк станет просто волком. До того момента можно было, к примеру, отыскать для него более подходящую одежду. А то ему приходилось надевать куртку самой Риз, которая не застегивалась на мощной груди, а бедра обматывать покрывалом.  
— Тебя это не волнует? — спросила Риз. — Что ты последний?  
— Мы не задаем вопросов и не спорим с судьбой, — сказал Фенрир, — мы живем с тем, что она нам дала, и выполняем свой долг так хорошо, как только можем, Принцесса.  
— Звучит не слишком приятно, — ответила Риз, — тяжело жить с таким кодексом.  
— Ты сама знаешь, — в его голосе ей почудилась улыбка, — ведь и ты ему следуешь.  
Риз взяла его за руку, и Фенрир не попытался избежать ее прикосновения.  
Утром, перед самым рассветом, они вышли на опушку. Под редкими падающими звездами Риз привстала на цыпочки и коснулась губами губ Фенрира.   
И он притянул ее к себе, отвечая на этот чуть неловкий поцелуй.


End file.
